Lo hecho está hecho
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: One-shot. Tras una pelea en pleno entrenamiento y por una falta de atención considerable, Horo-Horo confiesa lo que siente hacia Ren Tao. ¿Qué hará este último sabiendo eso? ¿Le corresponderá al Usui con una sonrisa de aceptación? ¿O lo rechazará cruelmente, destrozando el corazón del pobre ainu? Lean y averigüen. (No me gustó el summary .)


**Esta historia la tengo hace varios meses, al parecer es como un proyecto a futuro que sólo tiene un capítulo escrito, como michos de mis proyectos a futuro de Shaman King y mis otras historias que sólo hacen bulto en mi pendrive que ya tiene muy poco espacio para más historias y cosas xD. Por eso decido publicarla como un one-shot ^^.**

**La historia está basada en le manga, antes de la batalla del equipo The Ren contra los seguidores de Lady Sati, o al menos eso creo n.n'. Lo aclara el mismo one-shot, igual.**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Advertencias:** lean bajo su propio riesgo.

– – –

_Lo hecho, está hecho._

Era otro día más de entrenamiento. Los tres eran consientes de que muy pronto se enfrentarían a un equipo cuyos espíritus pertenecían a la clase divina, deberían esforzarse al doble si querían ganar y al triple si querían ser el shaman king. Por ello era que los tres estaban en plena sesión de lucha, siendo supervisados por Pascal Avaf, quien les decía qué debían corregir o en qué deberían de trabajar más.

El equipo "The Ren" era bastante fuerte, pese a ser conformado por muchachos muy jóvenes. Pascal notaba el talento y la fuerza que tenían esos tres. Ren era fuerte y su carácter lo hacía un guerrero difícil de quebrar en combate, si lograba ser frío, pero absteniéndose de matar a su oponente –pues hasta el mismo Avaf se daba cuenta de que matar al oponente no era una solución–, sería el mejor guerrero. Chocolove era su shaman, no podía decir que lo consideraba el más inteligente, ese título se lo debía de otorgar a Ren, el único cerebro de ese trío, pero era fuerte físicamente. Su cuerpo y alma eran la perfecta combinación con Mic, lo que lo hacía el más fuerte del equipo. Y si se fusionaba con él, no dudaba que pudieran vencer a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, había una piedra en el grupo, o más bien un bloque de hielo. Horo-Horo era muy diferente del resto. Pascal veía como la fuerza dentro de él era mucho más fuerte de lo que mostraba, pero temía que si llegaba a decir algo con más profundidad, el equipo pudiera reaccionar de una manera no deseada. Después de todo, él mismo era conciente de que, pese a que se acoplaban casi perfectamente en la batalla, en la vida cotidiana "The Ren" era un trío inestable que no cesaba de pelear entre ellos. Además, quizá el mismo Horo se negaría a comprender, como hace siempre, fingiendo casi con maestría su completa estupidez. El espíritu sabía que ese chico tenía algo más dentro de sí, algo que no iba a sacar a la fuerza.

Pascal Avaf sólo se conformaba con ver que "The Ren" prosperara y que sus miembros se hagan fuertes para no morir en la batalla y para ganar a como de lugar. Sin embargo, pese a que los pensamientos de todos estaban puestos en mejorar sus habilidades, la mente de Horo-Horo divagaba lejos y cerca de esas cuatro paredes que ocultaban sus métodos de entrenamiento. La mente de Horokeu era ocupada por una sola persona: Ren Tao.

Desde que a Ren fue muerto en el encuentro con los compañeros de Hao, Horo confirmó lo que pensaba: el chino le gustaba y mucho. Se había sentido frustrado al no poder ayudarlo y su corazón se había vuelto un completo ovillo cuando lo vio muerto y se confirmó que, efectivamente, su cuerpo ya no podría moverse. Pero no solo eso, quería llorarlo, decirle, aún muerto, lo mucho que lo quería y que estaba completamente loco por él; mas no pudo. Su orgullo le había impedido llegar a decirle algo. No pudo explicarse el gran alivio que sintió al verlo vivo horas más tarde. Ya después las cosas se habían complicado, con el Shaman Fight y todo lo demás y sintió que no había tiempo para más problemas. Por eso guardó todo lo que sentía para sí.

No obstante, ahora que entrenaban más que nunca, que lo veía mucho más que antes, sus emociones no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero temía que fuera rechazado, después de todo, ¡es Ren! Ren nunca le prestaba atención a alguien, nunca había dicho que alguna shaman le pareciera linda ni siquiera un mínimo comentario. Ni sobre Anna que, debía admitir, cuando ella no estaba, tanto él como Chocolove envidiaban a Yoh en secreto. Incluso él se atrevía a decir que, si Anna no tuviera ese carácter tan horrible, definitivamente le gustaría.

Por otro lado, también le pesaba el recuerdo de su amada Damuko. Ella era su amor, él estaba enamorado de ella y descubrió que se sentía un completo traidor por sentir algo similar hacia Ren. Pero no podía evitarlo, él hubiera deseado no enamorarse del Tao, mas era demasiado tarde. Ya comenzaba a tener claro que le gustaba demasiado como para quedarse ahí, lo amaba por sobremanera. Siempre se consolaba pensando que, si ella estuviera viva, querría lo mejor para él y que fuera feliz. Pero muy pronto se llenaba de temor cuando estaba a punto de decirle la verdad.

Con la mente puesta en qué hacer después del entrenamiento, Horo-Horo intentaba concentrarse en Chocolove, que era su oponente en ese momento. Pascal Avaf le gritaba consejos, como por ejemplo, mantén con fuerza el Over Soul, concéntrate en un objetivo concreto, deja de ver a tu alrededor, pero esto último no podía hacerlo. No podía solo concentrarse en Chocolove y listo, debía de pensar en otras cosas y quitar su vista de Ren. Si lo miraba, estaba seguro de que enrojecería y muy pronto comenzaría a pelear con él de nuevo, como todos los días, vale aclarar.

Los ataques del japonés y el afro-americano colisionaron en un fuerte estallido que fue felicitado por su maestro. Los dos, algo sudados, compartieron miradas y sonrieron, mas pronto atacaron de nuevo, cuidando seguir al pie de la letra cada uno de los consejos, órdenes en realidad, que el espíritu les daba. En medio de un ataque los pensamientos de Horo le atacaron y de nuevo la opresión en el pecho le impidió seguir como antes, por ello fue que esquivó el golpe de Chocolove y cayó al suelo. Todavía distraído por la viva imagen de Ren en su mente, escuchó la voz de Avaf que gritaba:

— ¡Atento!

Horo se sobresaltó, pero miró hacia otro lado, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Muy pronto una oleada de cuchillas le asestó fuertes golpes, impulsándolo contra una pared y lastimándolo bastante. En cuanto el ainu cayó al suelo, notó que su Over Soul se había desvanecido y que Kororo flotaba a su lado y le miraba algo preocupada por verlo tirado y herido.

—Estoy bien, Kororo —le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Chocolove, llegando a su lado y deshaciendo su posesión.

— ¡Debes estar atento a todo! —gritó, a modo de regaño, Pascal.

—Sí, idiota, si haces eso en el torneo y tú oponente no te mata, yo lo haré —siguió diciendo Ren, aún sin deshacer su Over Soul y mirándolo algo enojado. No había ni una pizca de mentira en las palabras del muchacho, mas los presentes sabían que esa era su forma de decirle que estuviese atento para la próxima.

—Pues… lo siento chicos —se disculpó Horo, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo como buen tonto que no entiende nada.

Aunque su mente se viera atestada de problemas, emocionales principalmente, él siempre mostraría una sonrisa y una actitud relajada, obviamente estúpida, para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta. La única que sabía todo sobre él, era Kororo, pero nunca le podría decir a los demás. Ella nunca se atrevería a develar los secretos de su amo, lo quería demasiado como para traicionarlo así.

—Así solucionas todo —dijo de repente un chino que no estaba conforme con la simple disculpa del muchacho —,es el torneo y una batalla importante ¡no deberías estar pensando en tonterías, sino en la batalla que se aproxima! —gritó Ren, un poco más enojado que antes, por lo que la punta de su peinado se agrandó.

—Cuidado señor-picos, ¡que la cabaña mide sólo cuatro metros de alto! —gritó Horo, vivamente enojado.

—Al menos recuerdas dónde estás parado, ahora dinos dónde mierda estás que de seguro se te olvidó —siguió comentándole el chino con burla y una sonrisa irónica en le rostro.

— ¡Estaré parado sobre ti cuando sea Shaman King! —el ainu estaba igual o más enfadado.

— ¡En tus horribles sueños y sobre mi cadáver!

Los dos se miraron y se gruñeron, se podía ver como un rayito eléctrico pasaba entre ellos. La tensión de siempre les inundó, aunque supieran que todo era una de las simples peleas de esos dos. Un clima "medio tenso-medio gracioso" inundaba el lugar.

Pascal suspiró, pues todos los días, o día por medio, era lo mismo. Ren y Horo se peleaban como si fueran niños de cinco años cuando deberían estarse comportando como shamanes entrenados y serios para un combate importante y serio, pero no. Ahí estaban, gruñéndose como niños de trece y catorce años, aunque… ellos tienen esa edad. En ese momento suspiraba otra vez y se preguntaba qué hacía entre tantos niños y pensaba que en esos momentos el más coherente era Chocolove. ¡Hasta qué punto se desesperaba para llegar a tamaña conclusión!

En cuanto a éste último, intentó calmar las aguas comenzando un chiste, que había escuchado la semana anterior de un isleño, que le pareció muy gracioso.

—Oigan, oigan, cálmense, mejor escuchen: ¿qué le dijo un cable a otro cable? —la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se le desvaneció en cuanto los dos le miraron con cara de pocos amigos, amenazando con matarlo si continuaba.

Chocolove volvió a retroceder, con sus ojitos en blanco y escondiéndose en un rincón de la casita. Los otros dos siguieron viéndose como si le fueran a asesinar en ese momento. Inclusive sus espíritus acompañantes intentaban calmarlos, pero sus amos ignoraban cualquier llamado a la sensatez. Transcurrieron un par de segundos más, hasta que el americano se recuperó de su chiste fracasado y volvió a intentar calmarlos.

—Tranquilos, chicos. ¿Y si volvemos a entrenar? —dijo con una gotita, al vivo estilo animé, cayéndole por la cabeza.

— ¿Para que este idiota lo estropee de nuevo? Por mi, bien —contestó Ren con su sonrisa de superado y "soy mejor que tú" en su rostro. Era evidente que sólo quería molestarlo, pero Horokeu estaba de mal humor, o al menos eso pareció, pues se enojó en serio y le miró con odio.

—Si eso crees, entonces entrenen ustedes dos, no estropearé nada más—dijo un enojado ainu, encaminándose a la puerta y saliendo, dando un portazo con ese simple acto. Detrás de él salió Kororo, atravesando la puerta.

Los únicos que quedaron dentro estuvieron callados unos momentos, después todas las miradas se posaron en el líder del equipo. El moreno se cruzó de brazos y le miró con reproche, mirada que compartía con el resto, pues hasta Mic movía una patita y fruncía el seño. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido regañado en ese preciso instante, pero no Ren, cuyo orgullo le hacía sentir que no había hecho nada malo.

Alrededor de la cabaña había un bosque no muy denso, por lo que para Horo-Horo era fácil moverse por él. Iba pateando todo a su camino y golpeaba de vez en cuando los árboles, en señal de la gran molestia que le invadía. Quería alejarse lo más posible de su lugar de entrenamiento, quería alejarse lo más posible de Ren. Horriblemente, era él quien causaba todo ese alboroto con su sola presencia. Estaba frustrado de sólo pensar que, de nuevo, lo había hecho enojar tanto.

Caminaba a paso rápido por el bosque, sin importarle que la naturaleza sufriera por su enojo. Siempre que se frustraba se la agarraba con lo que le causaba ese malestar, pero si ese malestar era tan querido, se frustraba el doble al no poder reaccionar como querría. Dio un nuevo gruñido antes de patear una roca, que rebotó en otra, haciendo en ruidito apenas audible del impacto, y finalizando con un simple "splash" de la roca chocando contra el agua.

El sonido hizo que Horo se sobresaltara y caminara en esa dirección. Tras unos segundos, se encontró frente a un lago pequeño, oculto por el follaje. Aún enojado, se dejó caer en la orilla del lago, sobre el pasto que le rodeaba. Golpeó el suelo con el puño, sentía la ira recorrerle todo el cuerpo y un nudo en la garganta. La impotencia le hacía añicos por dentro. Agachó la cabeza, para no seguir lastimando lo que veía, y se encontró con su reflejo en el agua.

No. No todo era su culpa, la mayoría era propia. No toda la culpa era de Ren, la mayoría era de Horo. Pensando eso, se quedó mirando su reflejo un buen rato, con un semblante algo triste y pesado. Hasta que sintió la presencia de Kororo a su lado. El espíritu le había seguido, desde lejos como siempre. Ella sólo se limitaba a contemplar las rabietas de su amo y a esperar a que se calmase, para que desahogara todo con ella en forma de palabras.

—No te había visto —dijo Horo-Horo, mucho más calmado.

—Guru —respondió ella y después siguieron más sonidos guturales que solo el ainu entendía.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… ¡no puedo evitarlo! —dijo casi gritando y volviendo a sentirse enojado.

Kororo le volvió a hablar, pero esta vez se tomó un poco de más tiempo para decirle las cosas como realmente son y sin olvidarse de nada.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Kororo…! —dijo Horo-Horo intentando excusarse de todo lo que su mochirei le decía, pero era imposible pues cada palabra, o sonido, era cierta, o cierto. Por lo que, acorralado, le dijo finalmente: — ¡¿Y qué quieres que le diga?! "¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Ren! Pero me gustas tanto, que me distraigo fácilmente" ¿eso? —dijo ya a los gritos y haciendo énfasis en el sarcasmo al cambiar el tono de su voz.

— ¿Te gusto? —Una voz conocida hizo eco en el silencio que se formó tras esas palabras. Las mejillas de Horo se enrojecieron y pudo sentir como si su mundo se viniera abajo completamente.

No volteó, supo de inmediato de quién era la voz, no quería siquiera verlo y que reconociera en su rostro lo incómodo que se sentía en ese momento. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y ni siquiera miró a Kororo, quien se sintió más culpable que criminal descubierto. La pobre kuropokkuru no sabía dónde meterse, pues comprendía que de no ser por ella, su amo no habría sido escuchado en tan vergonzosa situación, o al menos para él era así.

El calor en las mejillas se hizo más notorio cuando escuchó los pasos de Ren, que resonaban claramente en el pasto, por las ramitas y hojas secas que en él estaban. Sabía que se acercaba, quizá estaba enojado, o avergonzado por tamaña noticia. Él mismo debía de admitirlo; que se te declare un hombre era lo más vergonzoso que pudiera pasarle a un heterosexual en su vida, o al menos Horo lo había creído así antes de descubrir que se sentía atraído por el Tao.

— ¿Qué tanto? —siguió diciendo el muchacho, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

A pesar de que Horo intentó esconder su rostro sonrojado debajo de la sombra de su cabello, no logró hacer que la mirada de Ren se alejara de él. El chico lo miraba con una cierta sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que se habría podido catalogar de pícara o hasta de mala. Como si fuera un cazador que mira a su próxima presa, esperando que reaccione.

No le volvió a hablar, no sentía la gran necesidad de una respuesta. Dado que tras una especie de pequeña discusión con el resto de su equipo, Ren decidió que debía ser él quien fuera a buscar al ainu. Después de todo, había sido su culpa que el chico se enojara y se fuera; lástima que no sabía que la culpa era ciento por ciento suya. Por ello, el entrenamiento del equipo "The Ren" se había reducido al entrenamiento de Chocolove McDoneld, Mic y Pascal Avaf. Por eso el Tao sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que las neuronas de Horo, las pocas que tenía, se le conectaran.

Finalmente, y tras unos segundos de nervioso silencio, Horo-Horo se decidió a levantar la cabeza y mirar a quien estaba sentado a su lado. Ren Tao se hallaba quieto a su lado con una pierna doblada debajo de sí y la otra a medio estirar. Su vista ya no estaba centrada en el shaman a su lado, sino que miraba al frente, o sea, el lago que se desplegaba en un tono entre azul y verdoso.

Por unos momentos no supo bien qué contestarle, todavía temía que estuviera enojado, ofendido o algo por el estilo, sin embargo vio una mirada de indiferencia, por lo que se sintió un poco más seguro.

En cuanto sintió la mirada del otro, y porque lo vio de reojo, Ren volteó a verle. Horo-Horo estaba sonrojado, sus ojos no se apartaban de él, parecía que lo examinaban. Los titubeos que desprendía la mirada del ainu le hicieron desesperarse un poco, realmente quería una respuesta por más que se esforzara en ocultar sus fervientes deseos.

— ¿Y bien? —volvió a hablarle, mientras se le acercaba más. El muchacho no se movió ni medio centímetro, parecía en shock, como si nunca hubieran estado tan cerca antes. Quizá en parte fuera verdad, pues para el ainu no contaba las veces que habían luchado uno contra el otro y habían terminado en le piso con sus cuerpo pegados. Esas experiencias siempre ameritaban una disimulada excitación por parte de los dos chicos, quienes podrían ganar un Premio Oscar al mejor actor, pues nadie se percataba de sus sentimientos y reacciones.

Para ese momento, Kororo se había alejado y se había sentado en un árbol no muy lejano. Observaba todo con detenimiento, pues nunca dejaba a su amo solo. Quería cerciorarse de que iba a estar bien, y aunque estuviera con Ren, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso. Tal vez lo mismo le pasaba a Bason, quien se había posicionado, en forma de hitodama, detrás de su amo, tan lejos que apenas sí lo divisaba perfectamente. Ambos espíritus intuían que algo malo podría pasar en cualquier momento.

—Bastante —dijo Horo casi en un hilo de voz. De no ser porque Ren estaba ya a sólo centímetros de él, no le habría escuchado. Porque en esos instantes el chino había apoyado sus manos en el suelo, colocándose en cuatro patas, como si de verdad acechara al pobre ainu que sólo estallaba en rojo.

Evitando que sus rostros quedaran a milímetros de distancia, Horo echó atrás sus manos y las apoyó en el suelo, alejando su rostro y cuerpo del de Ren. Éste último sólo sonrió de una manera casi perversa, parecía que disfrutaba de la gran incomodidad que sentía su compañero en esos segundos que se le hacían interminables.

— ¿En serio? —dijo en un tono bajo, acercándose más al muchacho.

—Sí —dijo muy bajito el japonés, alejándose más de él.

— ¿Ajá? —Ren volvió a acercarse. Estaba acorralando al ainu con sus brazos colocados a los costados, el de Hokkaido no podría moverse en otra dirección que no fuera hacia atrás, por eso es que Horo sólo se alejaba de él en esa dirección, sin darse cuenta de que quedaría arrinconado.

— ¿Ren? ¿Qué estás…? —comenzó a decir, tan rojo como tomate, mientras se alejaba instintivamente del chico que más quería en todo el mundo. Pero se interrumpió cuando sintió la corteza de un árbol a sus espaldas.

Se estremeció por sobremanera, estaba entre el árbol, que se hallaba detrás, y Ren Tao, quien le observaba con la satisfacción de haberlo hecho caer en la trampa.

—Cállate —le dijo el chino a modo de orden y acercó sus labios a los labios del sorprendido chico, terminando en un beso.

El pobre ainu estaba tan atónito por sentir esos labios que, si bien siempre los había deseado, nunca habría podido imaginar que podría besar. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, como si llegara a un paraíso realmente empalagoso. Pero también estaba tan sorprendido que dejó que Ren tomara el control. No sabía que ese había sido su principal error.

La lengua del Tao pudo recorrer a gusto y placer la boca de quien tenía en frente. Saboreaba su saliva, su paladar, sus dientes con un deseo casi insaciable. Hizo que sus lenguas se juntaran en un vago intento de hacer que el idiota reaccionara y le siguiera el juego, mas sin éxito. Mordió suavemente el labio del otro, intentando que le acompañe en ese juego que realmente deseaba jugar, pero el muy estúpido no reaccionaba. ¿Verdaderamente estaba tan shockeado?

Como si fuera su último intento de hacer que Horo saliera de su letargo, Ren se sentó en una posición más cómoda y que le permitiera separar su manos del suelo, así comenzó a tocar por sobre su ropa al ainu. Aplicaba con sus manos cierta presión en los brazos, en el pecho, recorrió todo su torso con la suavidad propia de un felino, es decir, con muy poca. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, en parte debido a que nunca había estado en él tratar con amabilidad a su compañero shaman.

Horo no pensaba en nada, su mente estaba bloqueada –más de la usual– y su boca aprisionada por la de Ren. Sólo podía sentir cómo las manos de él le tocaban con rudeza, casi llegando a dolerle como si de verdad fuera una pelea, y como sus dientes le mordían los labios sin consideración alguna. No obstante, su mente reaccionó en cuanto sintió como una mano intrusa se adentraba debajo de sus prendas. No le hubiera molestado si se hubiera limitado a tocarle el abdomen y nada más, pero se adentró prontamente en sus pantalones. La sintió tocándole con la misma brutalidad con que le tocaba el brazo o el pecho. Tras unos segundos, en que parecía que el aire le faltaba, pero que Ren le mordía para que no terminara aquel ya doloroso beso, su prenda fue jalada hacia abajo.

El Tao le jaló de la cintura del pantalón con la suficiente fuerza para quitárselo y bajarlo hasta sus rodillas. Con la mano que tenía libre, le acarició con violencia por encima de su ropa interior. Ese acto le hizo reaccionar, por fin, a los contactos que ejercía Ren.

Con un movimiento rápido, se separó del beso que ya le estaba dejando sin aire y, apoyándose completamente en el árbol, usó sus manos para acariciar al chino. Horo rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, metió sus manos debajo de la remera del muchacho y le acarició la espalda. Su piel era tan sueva, la sentía como si fuera la nieve que tanto había disfrutado en Hokkaido, sólo quería sentirla. Siempre lo había deseado y ahí estaba, delante de él, con un leve jadeo y con su mano aún en su entrepierna.

—Ren —dijo, tan bajito y con un jadeo que denotaba que se estaba excitando.

El placer fue lo único que vio en los ojos del chico japonés, estaba disfrutándolo, aunque sintiera sus labios hinchados y doloridos, por las fuertes mordidas del Tao. Éste último se estremeció por el contacto de esas manos, frías por los nervios, en su espalda. En tan sólo segundos, se cuestionó cada acto, cada caricia, su deseo y el deseo, inapropiado, que ambos compartieron por esos minutos interminables.

Ren quiso correr, escapar de ese momento desgarradoramente hermoso. Él y Horo-Horo no podían ser nada, no podía tocarlo así, no debía sentirse feliz de estar así con un hombre. No era lo que le habían enseñado era correcto; era incorrecto, vergonzoso, no era honorable y mucho menos sin estar en privado, pues podrían verlos. No, no, no, la única palabra que abarcaba todo en la mente de ese shaman. No debía, no podía.

¿Cómo salir de eso? ¿Cómo volver atrás el tiempo y reconstruirlo? No se puede. Sólo debe arreglarlo y estará todo bien. Todo estará bien, como diría Yoh. Pero las cosas no iban a estar bien. Ren todavía deseaba tocar a ese joven que había atrapado, sentimental y físicamente, pero era un contacto indebido. Placentero, pero indebido en fin. Dejó que su mente dominara su cuerpo, para ya no tocarlo, y separó las manos de donde estaban. Actuaría con normalidad, es decir, con arrogancia.

En cuanto sintió que ya no tenía manos encima, se desilusionó. Pensaba que Ren le correspondía, que le amaba tanto como él, pero ¿acaso se equivocaba? ¿Qué había sido todo ese toqueteo si no iba a seguir por más? Miró a Ren a los ojos, con la esperanza de ver su mismo deseo reflejado en ellos.

— ¿Ren? —le dijo aún mirándolo. Una sonrisa sínica se dibujó en la cara del muchacho.

—Idiota —comentó y lo siguiente que Horo sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago.

Un golpe. Sólo eso. Era un puñetazo tan repentino e inesperadamente doloroso que hizo que se quedara sin aire por dos segundos. Ren lo había golpeado justo donde comenzaba el estómago, como si supiera exactamente dónde golpearlo, que de hecho lo sabe, para generar un estado de malestar general. En cuanto Horo emitió una inspiración muy sonora, producto de la asfixia que estaba pasando, volvió a mirar al autor de tal agresión.

—Aprende a elegir de quién gustar, estúpido —le dijo separándose de él y sonriendo con esa horrible malicia que había demostrado cuando apenas le conoció. Tras esas palabras, Ren le tomó de las manos y las alejó de sí con fuerza, haciendo que los codos de Horo se golpearan contra el árbol y sangraran levemente, producto de los raspones.

Horo-Horo, se estremeció. No se había equivocado después de todo, Ren estaba enojado por lo que había dicho. Pensó que su mundo se derrumbaba una vez más y que ahora sí no había vuelta atrás. Efectivamente, no habría vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos.

—Pero… Ren… tu —un quejido le interrumpió, su propio quejido.

Conforme escucharlo balbucear, su enojo se había hecho evidente. No podía simplemente dejarlo hablar y tartamudear como buen idiota que era, debía de pararlo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue golpearlo en le rostro. Una marca roja se le dibujó en la mejilla, la marca de un puño lanzado sin ninguna consideración.

Después de eso, el muchacho se puso de pie y contempló a su amigo aún en el suelo. Se veía tan indefenso, tan triste y confundido que incluso sintió un cierto regocijo de sólo observarlo. No supo cómo, pero se vio sonriendo como había sonreído antes ante el dolor ajeno, sentía que volvía a ser el horrible Ren Tao que lastimaba a la gente. A pesar del placer de verlo, el dolor de haberle causado daño le aquejó. Sabía que debía marcharse.

— ¡Ren, espera! —le gritó Horo con desesperación, aún sin ponerse de pie, viendo que Ren se alejaba.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó el muchacho aún más fuerte y devolviéndose, quedando frente al chico en le suelo. —Sólo cállate y ni una palabra de esto, ¿entiendes, tarado?

— ¿Por qué? —dijo con decisión el ainu, no quería recibir órdenes de él y mucho menos parecer un perrito asustado, aunque ciertamente no estaba en condiciones de parecer otra cosa.

—Porque sería trágico que un miembro de una familia que cumple con todas las leyes de la naturaleza fuera en contra de ellas, ¿o no? —dijo Ren con ese tono de malicia que mucha gente le había conocido. Horriblemente fue lo más cruel que se le ocurrió, ¿acaso lo iba a chantajear? ¿Esa era su mejor idea? En ese momento no se sintió tan brillante.

Horo lo pensó un momento. Ren tenía razón. A su familia no le gustaría nada que a él le atrajeran los hombres, ni siquiera uno. Iba en contra de toda naturaleza humana, su abuelo no le perdonaría, no le hablaría más, ya suficientes problemas tenía y tiene con ese viejo como para soportar algo más. Su padre simplemente le echaría, le diría que es la deshonra de toda la familia y que, así como se fue siguiendo su sueño, se vaya en busca de otra vida acorde a la suya, en otras palabras, que busque un hombre en otro lado y no en la aldea ainu. Y finalmente estaría Pirika, ella se sentiría avergonzada. Echaría por la borda todo el respeto que su hermana le tiene. El rechazo de ella sería el más doloroso, no lo soportaría, definitivamente no.

Pero pronto se le pasó otra idea por la cabeza.

—Pero tu eres de una familia tradicional, a tu familia tampoco le gustaría saber esto —dijo con cierto veneno en la voz, buscaba rebajar a Ren a su altura. No sería tarea fácil y no será nunca.

— ¿Saber qué? Yo no fui el que se confesó, ¿o si?

—Bueno tu… —comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo Ren, quien no se había quedado satisfecho con su contestación anterior.

—Además, qué podrían hacerme a mí, ¿eh? ¿Desheredarme? ¿Evitar que los vea? ¿Alejarme? Sé que Jun me seguirá queriendo y viendo, y con eso me basta. No necesito el resto. Admítelo: tengo menos que perder que tú —siguió hablando. Con cada palabra, Horo bajaba más y más la cabeza, él tenía razón de nuevo. Iba a ser chantajeado por Ren Tao y no podía siquiera defenderse.

Sintiéndose ganador de una contienda, Ren sonrió y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria. Pero entonces de nuevo la voz lastimera del muchacho le detuvo. Pero esta vez no se volteó.

— ¿Por qué, Ren? —dijo Horo. —Pensé que éramos amigos.

— ¿Quién dijo que me agradaras, siquiera? —espetó el joven, ahora volteándose y volviéndolo a ver. El muy idiota se veía tan penoso y tan rojo como un tomate, inclusive seguía exactamente como lo había dejado. Sólo rió para sus adentros, ni siquiera él podía creer que lo estuviera disfrutando. Mas fue la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Kororo la que lo convenció de irse, no sin antes terminar: —Pero cierto… lindo boxer —le comentó y se alejó, riendo con sonoridad. Una risa de burla muy notoria.

Horo-Horo se vio a sí mismo, sólo necesitó agachar la cabeza y comprobar que seguía allí. Tirado en el pasto, apoyado contra un árbol y con los pantalones en la rodilla. Ren había logrado avergonzarlo completamente y aplastarlo cual cucaracha. Había logrado hacerlo sentir lo más bajo de todo y él se había mostrado como un completo tonto. No como el tonto que siempre era, sino como un tipo necesitado que le dejó hacer y tocar donde quisiera, que confió ciegamente en él. Un tipo fácil, así de simple.

Muy pronto las manitas de Kororo en su hombro le hicieron sentirse mejor, no estaba solo, ella estaba allí con él. Ella se preocupaba y le recordaba que no era simple basura o un simple juguete de usar y tarar, justamente como se sentía en ese momento. Colocó su mano en su hombro, tocando una de las manitas de su mochirei. La kuropokkuru sólo le miraba con preocupación y es que el muchacho tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Joven Horo-Horo —le llamaron desde adelante. El aludido elevó la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Vio como Bason iba hacia él, flotando ya sin ser una hitodama. Se veía preocupado, o al menos vio la misma mirada con que Kororo lo veía. — ¿Se encuentra bien? Lamento lo que pasó, no sé que le ocurrió al señorito Ren —se excusó.

—E…estoy bien… No… te preocupes, Bason —le respondió Horo con un tartamudeo. Sentía deseos de echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento, pero la verdad es que él tampoco entendía las palabras de su supuesto amigo y líder de equipo.

Usando su mejor cara de hipócrita, como la vida le enseñó a hacer, el muchacho sonrió a ambos espíritus, intentando probar que se hallaba mejor de lo que ellos pensaban. Intentó hacer un chiste sobre la situación, pero no hubo más que una risa tan fingida como el rubio oxigenado de una modelo oriental.

—Regresa con Ren, estoy bien, en serio —volvió a decir, haciendo que Bason se calmara un poco. No muy convencido, el fantasma le hizo caso y en forma de hitodama se alejó del lugar.

Horo-Horo observó a Bason alejarse entre los árboles. Mientras se iba, procedió a acomodarse, mas no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie. Como pudo se vistió y esperó paciente hasta que no vio otra silueta que la de Kororo. Recién en ese instante dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado guardando.

Kororo no le detuvo, sólo se colocó a su lado y le abrazó según el corto de sus brazos le permitió. Su amo únicamente emitía lágrimas sin cesar, lloraba en completo silencio, mirando al frente, como si estuviera expectante por si alguien llegaba y lo veía. Pasaron un par de minutos en el que las lágrimas silenciosas no cesaban. Finalmente terminó desahogándose en un sollozo tan dolorido que a cualquiera se le hubiera partido el corazón. Parecía un niño con su primera desilusión amorosa, no un shaman que había entrenado toda su vida.

Sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba con cada lágrima que se permitía expresar. Ya no podía apagar más su voz que todo ese tiempo había deseado gritar "¿por qué?". Su pequeño mundo, que se había asegurado fuera color de rosas o al menos sin las espinas más hirientes de las mismas, se derrumbaba por las acciones y palabras de una miserable persona. ¿Quién era Ren Tao para destrozarlo como lo acababa de hacer? ¿Quién era ese bastardo? Simple, era el bastardo que amaba y por el que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida. La frustración lo invadió, haciendo que cerrara el puño y lo estampara contra el suelo, logrando un dolor en sus nudillos.

Las lágrimas aún salían cuando Kororo se sentó delante de él y le miró con preocupación. La pequeña estaba mucho más preocupada de lo que el ainu pudiera imaginarse. Había observado impotente, mas antes había pensado que todo iría bien yendo en contra de su instinto. De haber sabido de antemano las intenciones del Tao, lo habría detenido antes, habría hecho lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de que no lastimara a su amo, pero no lo notó y ahora se sentía culpable.

Quería decirle algo, tranquilizar a su mochirei, pero ni él mismo podía tranquilizarse. Lloraba y lloraba, no podía parar de hacerlo. Su rostro ya estaba empapado y los ojos se le hincharon producto del llanto prolongado. La garganta le dolía por la respiración dificultosa que estaba teniendo y por sus intentos de palabras, que sólo resultaban en sollozos. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a acercar una mano a la fantasmita, quien lo abrazó como si pudiera abrazarlo completamente.

Transcurridos unos minutos, dolorosos y eternos minutos, Horo logró calmarse y dejar de llorar. Ya las lágrimas no brotaban de sus ojos, quizá porque se había quedado sin ellas o bien el dolor se había aplacado por las caricias afectivas de Kororo. Por fin pudo ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el lago, se lavó la cara y vio su reflejo algo deformado por el agua. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos mucho más hinchados y rojos de lo que hubiera imaginado. Mas lo que más le preocupó, no por algo estético sino porque la gente podría llegar a notarlo y preguntarle por ello, fueron sus labios, ya inflamados y con unas pocas lastimaduras. Las mordidas de Ren habían dolido bastante, pero no se imaginaba que le hubieran lastimado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Guru? —dijo Kororo a su oído y sentándose en su hombro.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Ya no estaba fingiendo tanto, pues de verdad había desaparecido parte del dolor, tanto físico como sentimental. —Mejor vámonos, ¿si? —volvió a decir y le sonrió como siempre hacía.

La pequeña asintió. Horo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección por donde había llegado. Aunque sentía todavía el malestar y la pesadez, esa horrible tristeza y desilusión que le atormentaban, su rostro mostraba la tranquilidad y la sonrisa de siempre. Fingir era lo que iba a hacer de ese día en adelante, porque sabía que Ren podría llegar a hacer realidad sus temores si algo pasaba y se enojaba realmente con él. Quizá Ren no era para él y él no era para Ren, ¿qué más daba? Lo hecho está hecho.

– – –

**Nota final:** ahí termina este horrible one-shot T.T me encantaría saber qué tenía en la cabeza para escribir algo tan feo! Cómo odio a ese maldito, hdp de Ren Tao, quién mierda se cree para hacerle algo así a Horito! T.T Me odio por escribir esto ¬¬. Agradecería que comenten e insulte al patán de Ren en sus comentarios, nos leemos!


End file.
